The invention relates to a motorcycle anchoring device for keeping a motorcycle stable and upright while towing.
Motorcycles have an ability, unique among land-based motor vehicles, to liberate the mind and spirit, whether a rider is carving up the countryside to see the world from a different angle or just riding laid back while boring a hole into the horizon. As many biking enthusiasts would attest, the world on two wheels is refreshingly different. Fostering feelings of freedom and thrills, bikers find that there is more to these machines than the engine, wheels and the framework that holds them together. Even so, motorcyclists take great pains to preserve their beloved bikes. From building extraneous structures expressly for the storage of their machines to covering them with durable, heavy duty tarps when the bikes are outside, bikers seek a myriad of ways to protect their expensive equipment from the elements and accidental damages. However, towing motorcycles can present a challenge to this endeavor. Whether secured in a customized trailer or transported in the back of a truck, motorcycles that are towed can become susceptible to tipping over or, even worse, falling out of the storage bay as the towing vehicle moves along the highway. As a result, costly or even irreparable damage is sure to follow. What is needed is a device that will allow a motorcycle to be transported while reducing the risk of the motorcycle from becoming damaged during transport.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a motorcycle anchoring device for keeping a motorcycle stable and upright while towing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,789,832 to Zumwalt discloses a combination motorcycle tow bar and wheel lift with means to hold the cycle in an upright position. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,898 to Brownlie discloses a motorcycle towing apparatus having a pair of channel like members for receiving the wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,629 to Guild discloses a motorcycle towing device.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as áásuitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.